A fuel injection device disclosed in Patent Document 1 has two injector main bodies installed in parallel in a single cylinder of an internal combustion engine, a power receiving connector provided in each injector main body, and a power feed connector which can be fitted to each power receiving connector.
The connector disclosed in Patent Document 2 includes a connector housing that can be engaged with the mating connector and a detecting member which is movably mounted to the connector housing at the standby position and the detecting position and is allowed to move to the detecting position when the connector housing is normally fitted with the mating connector. According to this, it can be judged that when the detecting member is movable, the connector housing is normally fitted with mating connector.                Patent Document 1 (JP 2015-034466 A)        Patent Document 2 (JP 2015-215985 A)        